Thiefshipping in Progress
by SilverRyou13
Summary: Marik's just made the move to Domino City and it's the eve of his first day at Domino High. Suddenly an unexpected visitor starts throwing rocks at his window... Thiefshipping Shonen-ai MarikXBakura


Marik Ishtar could not sleep. There could be many reasons as to why it eluded him so much. Perhaps it was the unfamiliar rain pattering softly against his window. After all he was raised underground and in the desert. Or perhaps it was because the next day was going to be his first day in a public school. That alone would be enough to keep any one awake.

However the tomb keeper knew exactly why he couldn't sleep. It was because a certain thief was stuck in his thoughts. It had been three days since he'd made the official move from Egypt to Domino City and the white haired grave robber was nowhere to be found.

He'd thought that he would see Bakura at least once in that time. After all, he was the first one Marik had told when he decided to move.

Sighing he turned onto his side to look out the window. The rain was starting to let up and a full moon was starting to peek through the clouds. It might even completely clear up in an hour or so. Maybe with the absence of that distraction he might be able to fall asleep…

* * *

><p>"Damn this rain" Bakura grumbled as he flipped the collar of his leather trench coat up in an attempt to shield him from the rain at least a little. He moved swiftly through the streets of the now familiar city searching for a certain address. The neighborhood he was looking for wasn't too far from where his host lived, but it was far enough away that he could get wet from the rain falling from the sky.<p>

He would have gone to visit the tomb keeper sooner, but his idiot landlord had gone and caught a cold walking home from school one rainy afternoon; it had been raining a lot this past week. Bakura hated that he'd missed Marik's arrival; after all he was his only friend. He and Marik had sort of bonded during Battle City. Fighting Marik's inner personality together and plotting to take down the Pharaoh (neither of which they'd succeeded at, much to the thief's chagrin) had somehow turned the two outcasts into friends.

Who'd of ever thought it, a tomb _robber_ and a tomb _keeper_ becoming friends?

However, a different feeling stirred inside Bakura as he grew closer to his destination. He'd _missed_ Marik during the month when he'd gone back to Egypt; missed him more than just as a companion. He'd been _worried_ when Marik's inner self had pulled him from the shadow realm. The 3000 year old spirit hadn't worried about anyone or anything for…well 3000 years. He didn't even know that he could feel any emotion other than anger at the Pharaoh. He'd been _excited_ (though he hadn't shown it) when Marik told him that he was moving to Domino City.

Gods was he falling for the amethyst eyed tomb keeper?

Shaking these thoughts from his mind he slipped under the awning of a shop across from a row of houses and pulled out a crumpled, and slightly wet, piece of paper. On it was written the address of Marik's house. He studied the paper then studied the houses, noting that the rain was nothing but a fine mist now. He located the right house and walked over to it.

It wasn't anything special on the outside, exactly the same as the ones next to it, but Bakura could already see evidence of Marik's inhabitation of the house; specifically in the lavender curtains that covered one window. That window was most certainly Marik's room. By this time the skies had cleared and a full moon shone above to guide the thief around the house to the window. Kneeling down briefly Bakura snatched up a couple of small rocks and proceeded to lob them towards the window, each making a slight tapping noise…

* * *

><p>Marik had just managed to doze off when the tapping started. Mumbling a string of Arabic curses incoherently he reached over for his bedside lamp and clicked it on, wincing as the light invaded his eyes. The tapping stopped briefly before starting up again.<p>

_Why is someone throwing rocks at my window at-_ Marik glanced at his alarm clock _-10:45 at night?_ he thought as he walked over to the window. He drew the curtains back and opened the window, noting that the rain had finally stopped, and looked down.

The sight that met his eyes made him smile.

"Damn you're a deep sleeper Marik" Bakura said shaking his head. "I was about to start ringing the doorbell."

Marik rolled his eyes "I'd actually just fallen asleep, you do know I have school tomorrow right?"

"What, did I disturb your beauty sleep or something? It's only 10; most of your new schoolmates are still up or out partying and getting drunk." Bakura countered smirking slightly. Marik gave him the finger then smiled. He was happy that Bakura had finally shown up, since the only other way he could get information on the thief was by asking his host; which was something he was **not** comfortable with. They'd used the boy as bait in their plans not once, but twice and any conversations with him would be awkward.

"I suppose you want to come in?" Marik asked Bakura. Bakura chuckled and shrugged "Sure why not?"

"Come around to the front door then, I'll let you in." Marik replied before shutting his window. Glancing down at his current state of dress, an old t-shirt and boxer shorts, Marik quickly changed into his normal attire, jewelry and all, then raced down to the front door.

Unlocking it Marik opened the door for the waiting thief. Bakura raised his eyebrow when he saw that Marik had changed.

"You changed fast" he pointed out. Marik shrugged and turned on the light in the hallway. It was then that he noticed that Bakura had obviously been out in the rain. His coat wasn't soaking but was damp

"You can hang your coat up on the coat rack if you want." Marik said pointing to the rack by the door.

"Thanks. You wouldn't happen to have a towel would you" Bakura asked hanging up his coat. It had to be a new acquisition as he wore it over the same striped shirt and jeans he'd worn during Battle City. The Millennium Ring was oddly absent, but that thing could disappear and reappear whenever Bakura wanted.

"Yeah, come on back and I'll get you one. I guess that rain doesn't flatter your hair huh?" Marik chuckled as he led Bakura back into his room and grabbed a towel from the attached bathroom

"At least I'm used to the rain" Bakura retorted jokingly as Marik threw him a hand towel and he sat down on the bed.

"Touché" Marik smiled as Bakura started to dry his snowy hair. Marik sat next to Bakura and took his opportunity to admire the thief's borderline ethereal looks while Bakura was occupied; ivory skin only rivaled in its whiteness by the mane of snow white hair that naturally stood up, eyes a deep mahogany, too red to be called brown and too brown to be called red.

Marik had realized a while back that he had feelings for the spirit. He didn't know how it came about, or even why, but he knew. That was why he'd been anxious when he hadn't been around when he first arrived. He was scared that something he'd done or said had given Bakura enough of a hint that he could figure out his feelings; and that had in turn scared the thief off. The fact that the thief was here meant one of three things, one he hadn't noticed, two he didn't care, or three, and the most unlikely, he felt the same way…

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Bakura to realize he was being stared at as he dried his hair.<p>

"Marik I know I'm hot, but please refrain from ogling me" he said in jest. He didn't expect for Marik's tan cheeks to turn faintly red though.

"S-sorry I just kinda zoned out" Marik said, the red not fading from his cheeks as he took the now damp towel from Bakura and stood up to take it back to the bathroom. As he wrung out the towel Bakura couldn't help himself from staring as well. The gold jewelry complimented Marik's skin tone quite well. His hair was just a few shades lighter than the gold, definitely an anomaly in a mostly dark haired society like Egypt, albeit not as odd as Bakura's own silver hair, but definitely uncommon. His eyes were different as well; two amethyst stones set into his face. The only thing about Marik that could be found as a flaw was the scars on his back, reminiscent of a crazed father and a lost childhood. However Bakura found them oddly entrancing.

Gods he really WAS falling for Marik.

"Ok now you're staring at me" Marik said snapping Bakura out of his reverie.

Bakura felt heat rising slowly to his cheeks and turned away quickly. "I was not staring; I was wondering whether you had any steak. I'm starved." Bakura said quickly, though it wasn't entirely a lie, he was a little hungry.

Marik rolled his eyes and replied "Bullshit Bakura. Besides you know I'm a vegetarian. What's on your mind?" The blonde moved and took his seat next to Bakura again, fixing him in his amethyst gaze.

"Tell me why you were staring at me and I'll tell you why I was staring at you" Bakura challenged. The red tint returned to Marik's cheeks and Bakura had to bite back the urge to feel them to see if they were as hot as they looked. The tomb keeper averted his eyes from Bakura's and started worrying his lip, a habit he'd always had and did whenever he was thinking deeply.

Finally he spoke up.

"Well…" he started, then sighed and locked his gaze with Bakura again. "I-I…Oh fuck it I'm just gonna be blunt. I like you Bakura. More than as a friend"

* * *

><p><em>There,<em> Marik thought. _I said it. _While Bakura's face had shown no sign of reaction, his eyes revealed how shocked he really was. What would he do now; reject him and leave? Would he shrug it off, basically saying he wanted to stay friends? Or would he-

Marik's thoughts were cut off as Bakura did the one thing Marik hadn't thought of.

Their lips met in a fierce kiss that left Marik's mind blank for a few seconds before his brain reactivated and he started to kiss back. It was not gentle or sweet by any standards, and it was definitely not what Marik had expected his first kiss to be like.

Bakura pulled away first, a small smirk evident on his face. Only his slight shortness of breath revealed how much the kiss had affected him as well.

"I guess the feeling's mutual" Marik said, still short of breath himself. Bakura's smirk became more pronounced as he wrapped a hand around the back of Marik's neck pulling him closer. Marik placed his hand on the pillow behind Bakura for support as their lips drew close again.

Then Bakura said the five words that confirmed Marik's suspicions and sealed the deal on their relationship.

"Shut up and kiss me"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG I wrote Thiefshipping :D. This came from a piece of artwork by an artist on deviantart (http:  angeldust155 . deviantart . com/art/Thiefshipping-in-progress-216917213) I spent all night writing this, did not go to bed until 6am *is tired* but it was worth it :D My second brush with Yaoi/Shonen-ai. Hope you all like this**

**Reviews plz!**


End file.
